


Stowarzyszenie Walki o Prawa Gadów

by Deemene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Co tam się wyprawia w Lochach, Gen, Humor, komedia
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deemene/pseuds/Deemene
Summary: Severus Snape ma węża, Harry Potter obsesję, a Hogwart oszalał.[Zawieszone do nie-wiem-kiedy, ponieważ mam długotrwały kryzys egzystencjalny.]





	Stowarzyszenie Walki o Prawa Gadów

Severus Snape kupił sobie węża. Niektóre źródła podały też, że dostał tego węża w nagrodę za sukcesy odniesione podczas wojny i jego rolę szpiega. Inne zaś doniosły, że zostaje on kolejnym Czarnym Panem, dlatego potrzebny mu jest wąż, bo — oczywiście — jeżeli jest się złem wcielonym, to trzeba załatwić sobie węża. Dużo plotek od miesięcy głosiło wiele rzeczy. Ale najważniejsze było to, że Severus Snape miał węża.

Wieść rozniosła się gdzieś na początku roku szkolnego, zaraz po upadku Voldemorta, kiedy w końcu odbudowali Hogwart. Któryś z młodych Puchonów poszedł do Snape'a odrabiać szlaban, a w jego gabinecie po podłodze coś pełzło. Gdy tylko się przyjrzał, zobaczył, że to wąż. Ogromny wąż. Który sunął w jego stronę. Jak na prawdziwego mężczyznę przystało, chłopak pisnął i potknął się, kiedy robił krok w tył. Mistrz Eliksirów przeklął pod nosem i zaczął wyganiać zwierzę. Kiedy w końcu mu się to udało, po Puchonie nie było nawet śladu. Wkurzony Severus dał mu trzy tygodnie szlabanu u Filcha i odjął sporo punktów.

Oczywiście przerażony uczeń zaraz opowiedział wszystkim swoim znajomym o sytuacji z tą ogromną bestią (pomijając swój pisk i upadek), a oni roznieśli to dalej. Tak dowiedziała się cała szkoła, a ciekawscy ludzie zakradali się do gabinetu, a nawet i prywatnych komnat Severusa Snape'a (chociaż w tym drugim przypadku raczej bez powodzenia), żeby zobaczyć węża. Wielu próbowało, a kilkoro podobno zobaczyło. Jednakże dla prawie każdego z nich ten wąż wyglądał inaczej, więc raczej nikt im nie wierzył. 

Plotki krążyły, uczniowie próbowali dostać się do najbardziej strzeżonego pomieszczenia w Lochach, a Severus Snape był naprawdę wkurzony.

Nie dość, że cały Hogwart oszalał na punkcie tego głupiego węża, to jeszcze on. Harry Potter. Zachowywał się naprawdę dziwnie. Był strasznie cichy — nie reagował na żadne zaczepki. Zupełnie, jakby coś knuł, myślał Snape. A kiedy profesor wzmocnił siłę wredności swoich komentarzy, ten tylko przygryzał wargę. I do tego zaczął się starać na Eliksirach! Chyba piekło powoli zamarzało.

A Harry faktycznie trochę zmienił swój stosunek do Snape'a. Od kiedy przekonał się, że mężczyzna naprawdę wiele poświęcił dla Zakonu, zaczął go szanować. Podczas gdy wszyscy uważali Mistrza Eliksirów za zdrajcę, on nadal im pomagał. Nie szczycił się swoimi zasługami i usuwał w cień, dając innym siebie nienawidzić. Do tego ta intryga ze śmiercią Dumbledore'a. Okazało się, że wszystko było ukartowane, starzec przeżył i nawet ocalił Severusa, kiedy zżerał go jad Nagini. Niesamowite! Harry zaczął poważać nauczyciela i próbował z nim nie zadzierać. Jednak to nie był główny powód zmiany jego zachowania — przecież nie zacząłby się przez takie coś przykładać do Eliksirów!

Severus Snape miał węża. 

Harry bardzo, ale to bardzo chciał zobaczyć tego węża.

Chciał się dowiedzieć jakiego węża posiadał profesor, zwłaszcza, że każdy opisywał go inaczej. Miał już swoje podejrzenia, co do tego stworzenia, ale pragnął przekonać się na własne oczy. Poprzytulać, porozmawiać, może nawet i zaprzyjaźnić się ze zwierzęciem. Bo Harry Potter naprawdę kochał gady.

Harry Potter kochał gady, najbardziej węże, ale bał się mieć z nimi cokolwiek wspólnego. Obawiał się, że ludzie źle zareagują na wieść o tym, iż spoufala się z tymi "wstrętnymi, oślizgłymi gadzinami" (Harry uważał, że wcale nie są wstrętne czy oślizgłe!). Doświadczenia po drugim roku, kiedy każdy oskarżał go, że jest Dziedzicem Slytherina, bo mówił w mowie węży nauczyły go ostrożności. I miał rację — Snape miał węża i w Wieży Gryffindoru ludzie najbardziej plotkowali o tym, że jest kolejnym Czarnym Panem! Nawet Ron. Głównie Ron.

— Mówię wam, on coś knuje — wyszeptał kiedyś, siedząc z Harrym i Hermioną w Dormitorium. — Ostatnio widziałem, jak drapał się po prawej ręce… Myślę, że próbował uaktywnić Mroczny Znak…

Harry westchnął zrezygnowany, a Hermiona wywróciła oczami.

— Ron, Mroczne Znaki znajdują się na lewym przedramieniu — powiedziała. — Profesor Snape jest po naszej stronie. Dumbledore by wiedział, gdyby było inaczej.

Jednak Weasley wydawał się nie słuchać dalej.

— Ha! — wykrzyknął tryumfalnie i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. — Czyli stworzył swój własny znak! Na prawej ręce!

Granger bardzo powoli wciągnęła i wypuściła powietrze.

— Skoro profesor Snape jest Czarnym Panem — ciągnęła coraz bardziej zirytowana — to po co mu znak na ręce? Voldemort go nie miał.

— Bo Snape jest słabszy niż Sami-Wiecie-Kto, a poza tym…

W tym momencie Harry nie wytrzymał.

— Ron, przestań.

Weasley spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

— Ale Harry! To Snape! S-N-A-P-E, a "Snape" znaczy "zło"! Może jednak to była lewa ręka...

— Hermiona ma rację — upierał  się Złoty Chłopiec. — Przesadzasz.

Ron zaczął przygasać, a dziewczyna wydawała się bardzo zadowolona.

— Właśnie. Poza tym profesor Snape pewnie nawet nie ma tego węża — powiedziała. — Prawda, Harry? — dodała, czując w nim sprzymierzeńca.

Lecz Harry już nie wydawał się taki pewny.

— Umm...

— Harry! — oburzyła się, a Ron wyszczerzył, jednak nic nie powiedział.

— No co? — mruknął Potter. — Wierzę, że go ma. Mógłby mieć. 

Musi mieć, pomyślał.

— To raczej mało prawdopodobne.

— Ale trochę jest.

A Harry osobiście zamierzał to sprawdzić. 

Bo Harry miał plan.

Znając życie wszystko pójdzie nie tak.

Już szło nie tak.

Kompletnie nie tak.

Ale mimo to nadal bardzo chciał wierzyć w swój plan.

Musiał zaprzyjaźnić się ze Snape'em. To była jego pierwsza myśl, kiedy tylko usłyszał, że profesor ma węża. A potem pomyślał, że to Snape i on nie ma przyjaciół, więc jego plan nigdy się nie uda. Ale może gdyby nie pyskował, zaczął okazywać należny mu szacunek? Gdyby podciągnął się z Eliksirów…?

Cóż… Tak.

To będzie cholernie trudne.

Ale całe jego życie było i jest cholernie trudne, więc okej.

Teraz, kiedy o tym myślał, będąc w sali od Eliksirów i patrząc, jak Snape jest coraz bardziej na niego wkurzony mimo jego starań, doszedł do wniosku, że chyba łatwiej byłoby mu drugi raz pokonać Voldemorta.

— Potter! — syknął wkurzony nauczyciel po tym, jak Harry o mało zrzucił swojego kociołka. — Nie po to dopuściłem cię do lekcji Eliksirów, żebyś rozsadził całe Lochy swoją niezdarnością!

— Przepraszam, sir.

Och, no tak. Ledwo wybłagał u Opiekuna Slytherinu możliwość kontynuowania lekcji na siódmym roku, więc musiał bardzo się starać. No, pomijając fakt, że jedynymi osobami, które dostały Wybitny, była Hermiona, Malfoy i jeden z Krukonów, więc Snape i tak musiał wybrać kilkoro uczniów z oceną Powyżej Oczekiwań, bo inaczej zajęcia nie mogłyby się odbyć — według regulaminu byłoby za mało osób. A akurat ten profesor przykładał uwagę do szczegółów.

Chłopiec wziął kilka oddechów i skupił całą swoją uwagę na wykonywanych czynnościach, odsuwając myśli o wężu Snape'a na bok, żeby mężczyzna nie wściekł się na niego jeszcze bardziej i nie dostał sposobności do wyrzucenia Harry'ego z sali. Dzisiaj miał naprawdę zły dzień i był zmęczony po całym tygodniu bardzo intensywnych treningów Quidditcha, do których zmuszała go Ginny — nowy kapitan, potwór. Zresztą profesor też był w gorszym nastroju niż zazwyczaj (jeżeli to w ogóle możliwe). Prawdopodobnie była to wina Pottera, chociaż chłopak nie robił nic specjalnie, żeby tak było. Po prostu to zawsze jest wina Pottera. Ewentualnie Longbottoma, ale on już nie uczęszczał na zajęcia Snape'a, więc padło na Złotego Chłopca Gryffindoru.

Ach, jednak to było jeszcze nic. Nikt nie był świadomy tego, jak bardzo Harry Potter może doprowadzić Severusa Snape'a do szału. Oni sami mieli się dopiero przekonać.

Wielkimi krokami nadchodził dzień, kiedy mury Hogwartu zatrzęsą się od wielkiego gniewu, mającego swoje źródło w jego Lochach.


End file.
